


A Risk Worth Taking

by itsxanderkaidyn



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Injuries, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, The Author Regrets Nothing, Virgin!Sejun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsxanderkaidyn/pseuds/itsxanderkaidyn
Summary: Sejun hides his feelings for Stell deep inside his heart. Until he doesn’t.AKA the mutual pining/virgin!Sejun fic nobody asked for.
Relationships: Stell Ajero/Jon Paulo Nase, Stelljun - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A Risk Worth Taking

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea bouncing around in my head since January but am only just posting it now.

“Sejun, are you listening to me?” Stell asked, nudging his friend’s shoulder gently, laughing softly when the other jumped. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Yeah, I’m listening,” Sejun smiled apologetically. “I just…drifted off for a minute.”

Stell nodded. Truthfully, Sejun had been staring intently at his lips the whole time. It was cute, Stell thought, smiling to himself as he nudged the other again. “Earth to Sejun.”

“Sorry,” Sejun replied, braces sparkling in the fading sunlight coming in through the window. “I just have a lot on my mind, I guess.”

“It’s okay,” Stell smiled, squeezing the other’s hand comfortingly. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Sejun sighed, wondering how he could tell his best friend that he was in love with him. He knew that if he did, their friendship would never be the same again, and he wasn’t about to risk that. And yet, there was a small part of him urging him on. What if Stell felt the same and he didn’t say anything? He didn’t want to spend the rest of his life wondering about what might have been.

Sejun took a deep breath, looking Stell directly in the eye. “Before I do, will you promise me that you won’t hate me afterward?”

“I promise. Whatever it is, I’ll still be here,” he assured the other.

Sejun smiled sadly. “I hope so.”

“Just get it out,” Stell soothed. “You don’t have to look at me if that helps.”

Sejun nodded, looking at the wall behind Stell. “I…I love you, Stell. I think I always have, but when you hurt your ankle back in January, I knew for sure.”

Stell smiled, taking Sejun’s hand in both of his and massaging it gently. “I know. I love you too.”

“But why didn’t you ever say anything?” he asked. 

“For the same reason you didn’t, I assume,” Stell answered. “I didn’t want to risk our friendship if you didn’t feel the same way.”

Sejun laughed, more from relief than amusement, and moved his free hand to caress the other’s cheek. “Can I kiss you?”

Stell nodded, puckering up his lips in anticipation and sighing in delight when he felt Sejun’s lips meet his. The kiss, although soft and tender on the outside, was laced with months of hidden desires and raw, unadulterated need. Two of Sejun’s fingers caressed the other’s cheek as they pulled away, breath coming in short gasps and dark eyes hooded and lustful.

“I…I want you,” Sejun murmured, smiling nervously. “But I…I’m not…I’ve never…”

“It’s okay,” Stell soothed, stroking his love’s soft hair. “We don’t have to go all the way now. We can just do whatever you’re comfortable with.”

Sejun nodded, letting the other lift him into his arms and kiss his nose. “Let’s go to bed.”


End file.
